Mi bello tormento
by Djenanny
Summary: Años pasaron y primaveras se fueron, mas el gran Harry Potter sabía que por más albas que despuntaran él nunca se cansaría de recordar ese bello tormento del que se había enamorado, su castaña, su Hermione.


**Mi bello tormento.**

**Disclaimer:**

El maravilloso y mágico mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la magnífica J.K. Rowling, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados para mis flashes de imaginación!

El rocío matutino era apenas comparable con su sonrisa, su perfume le embriagaba hasta hacerlo perder el equilibrio, su cercanía provocaba que su corazón corriera desbocado hasta el punto de dolerle cada palpitación, sus manías le ocasionaban dolor de cabeza muchas veces, mas no imaginaba una vida sin ellas, que sería de su mundo sin ella, por años había vivido en un encierro, y no precisamente el que sus tíos le imponían, sino el bloqueo sentimental en el que había entrado por su cuenta, reprimiendo el dolor, la angustia, la felicidad, pero sobre todo, el amor, aquel amor que se le había negado desde que su vida reflejaba apenas una primavera.

Sin embargo, años después el destino le dio otra oportunidad, mas no la notó al instante. Creyó quererla como hermana, pensó que ese calorcito en su corazón cada vez que ella estaba cerca era producto de su imaginación, pero estaba equivocado, ¿quién más que ella para despertar en él esos sentimientos hasta ahora nuevos para él? Se sintió morir cuando la vio pálida, inmóvil, postrada en una cama, creyó que su mundo colapsaba al verse indefenso sin su protección, mas pensó que era simple preocupación de amigos. No se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía hasta que sus orbes esmeraldas reflejaron la bella imagen de una princesa, porque así era como él la miraba como una hermosa doncella descendiendo por la escalinata al encuentro de su príncipe, que para su desgracia no era él, su corazón se estremeció de un sentimiento extraño para él, le hervía la sangre saber que esa sonrisa no era para él, dejó que la furia lo invadiera al saber que había perdido su tiempo buscando a la chica perfecta para el baile, teniéndola a su lado siempre, se sintió como un miserable que había pasado por alto una gran oportunidad, reconoció que los celos lo invadían, porque si, lo que el gran Harry Potter sintió fueron celos, "el niño que vivió" se encontró sintiendo celos de no ser él al que ella sonriera, celos de no ser él el que posara su mano en su cintura y la hiciera danzar como la bella princesa que era. Desde ese momento se dedicó a conquistarla, mas era difícil, ya que casi nunca estaban solos y no podía hacer nada que ella no pensara que era por su "amor como hermana". Al fracasar en cada uno de sus intentos decidió ponerle fin a ese capricho, porque eso debía ser; un simple capricho, empezó a intentar olvidarla, se alejó, frecuentó otras personas, incluso probó otros labios para borrar los de ella que si bien no había probado, los deseaba inmensamente. Pero igualmente la empresa fracasó.

Una luz de esperanza se vio brillar como una bengala en su corazón cuando la oyó ese glorioso día decir que él no era feo y que debía besar bien; ¿eso quería decir que ella pensaba en él no? ¡Tal vez y no como amigo o hermano! Sintió volver su corazón a la vida, correr por los campos de la felicidad y nadar en el río del amor, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que ese río traía consigo muchos rápidos y dificultades y lo peor, no se percató de que en ese campo su corazón corría sí, pero corría solo…

Sufrió noches enteras en vela, llorando mientras la veía en la majestuosa luna, su hermoso reflejo en el gran lago negro solo empeoraba su dolor. Y la rabia volvió a él cuando supo que no podía conseguir su amor por ese ingrato pelirrojo que tenía por amigo, él daría su vida para ver esa sonrisa permanente en sus delicados y finos labios que ansiaba desde hace dos años probar, mientras su amigo era el causante de esas traicioneras lagrimas que ella derramaba frente a él, contándole su sufrir, confiándole su dolor precisamente a él, que se moría por hacerla feliz entre sus brazos, mas se limitaba a consolarla y hacer el papel de amigo fiel y leal que por ahora era lo único que la castaña necesitaba.

Creyó por fin olvidarla cuando esa pelirroja entró a su vida, todo era perfecto, de vez en cuando su silueta se colaba por las noches en sus sueños, despertándolo sudoroso y nervioso, dejándolo inestable todo el día, pensando en ella, no podía permitirse que esas dudas lo abarcaran, no ahora que creía ser feliz, ¡ella no podía hacerle eso!

Cuando se vio obligado a huir por el país en compañía de su mejor amigo y de ella, dejando atrás todo incluyendo su "felicidad" no pensó que podría volver a sentir eso por ella, no de nuevo.

Tuvo que lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia ella, y el abandono de su mejor amigo, sin embargo su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su castaña decidió quedarse y luchar junto a él; si dejó marchar solo al pelirrojo y su quedó con él quizá tuviera una oportunidad y no descansó hasta tenerla en sus brazos.

De la guerra, verdaderamente el mejor recuerdo es ese, y sus memorias están casi intactas, puede sentir aún como se le eriza la piel recordando: se despertó algo tarde para la situación en la que estaban y al no ver a Hermione por ningún lado sintió una punzada de preocupación que se desvaneció cuando la vio sentada junto a un arroyo con la vista perdida entre las copas de los arboles, se sentó a su lado y esperó a que ella hablara. Entre risas y bromas pasaron la mañana, después de almorzar a él se le ocurrió poner música y animarla un poco, mientras bailaban pudo notar su cuerpo estrechándose al suyo, lentamente como pidiendo permiso le tomo de la barbilla y poco a poco se acercó hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Se separó lentamente de ella y la miró fijamente esperando lo peor, mas ella contra todo pronóstico hizo lo que él más deseaba, ella le atrapó los labios y se fundieron en una necesitado y ansiado beso. Sentir como su corazón se aceleraba por su causa era maravilloso, recordar su calidez bajo su cuerpo, sus suaves y delicadas formas al compás de la pasión y el deseo era algo que realmente no olvidaría, nunca se sintió tan vivo como ese día, el día en que su castaña toco las nubes por primera vez con su nombre en sus labios.

Desde ese momento no se separaron más, días después de finalizada la guerra dieron a conocer su amor, no podía creerlo, al fin era realmente feliz.

-¿Harry? – Le llamó una castaña – Amor, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila, solo estaba pensando…

-¿sí?

Se acercó a ella y le rozó la mejilla con delicadeza, un suave toque, que bastó para que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

en lo mucho que pasamos para estar juntos amor…

Hermione sonrió ante tal afirmación. –si cariño, pero ahora lo estamos. Le contestó con dulzura.

Caminaron hacia el porche de una bella casa a las afueras de la ciudad, la sala era pequeña y la chimenea le hacía ver acogedora.

Después de tomar una merecida ducha, se sentaron a ver una película en un televisor, comiendo palomitas de maíz, al estilo muggle...

Años pasaron y primaveras se fueron, mas el gran Harry Potter sabía que por más albas que despuntaran él nunca se cansaría de recordar ese bello tormento del que se había enamorado, una castaña exasperante a veces y muy molesta cuando se lo proponía, pero también una mujer amorosa, una amiga incondicional y una madre estupenda, no era cualquier castaña, era su castaña, su Hermione.


End file.
